Doctor Who (V2)
Series 1: Christmas Special: The Victorian Invasion - Monsters/Aliens: Cybermen The Doctor, having regenerated from the Thirteenth Doctor, attempts to pilot the TARDIS to escape a Cyber Ship attacking it. However, the crystal Time Rotor shatters, and the Doctor is flung into the Time Vortex. Meanwhile, on December 20th, Howard arrives home to discover a portal opened. The portal expands, taking him to the Victorian Era, with the portal open behind them. The Paternoster Gang arrive to seal up the portal,before noticing someone from the 21st century has come through the portal, and decide to take them back to the house. Madame Vastra is then notified by their Sonic Hatpin of a being with 2 hearts has arrived on Earth: The Doctor. He has landed in the Thames, and they find them, bringing them back with them. The Doctor awakes to the Victorian Era, and the house of the Paternoster Gang. He suffers from Post-Regeneration Trauma for most of the episode. However, the Cybermen have also arrived in Victorian London, a whole decade before the Doctor arrived, and have taken over a cotton factory, turning it into a sort of Cyberman HQ. The Doctor has a vision of the Cybermen thanks to a Time Lord (other than The Master) still alive outside of Gallifrey, and The Doctor, Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Howard (or Hau), discover the factory. They have been using rusted iron, copper, and other Victorian metals to create new Cyberman Armour, and their ship has lost power, meaning they created a Conversion Unit from leftover bits of metal and machinery from the Cotton Machines, and have also rebuilt the Cyberking. The Doctor manages to lure the Cybermen into their ship once more, deactivate the Conversion Unit and Cyberking before the Cyberking is fully powered, and sends the Cybermen back into Cyberspace without anyone harmed. The Doctor is, however, without his TARDIS, trapped on Victorian Earth, and spends 2 weeks trying to track the TARDIS down. The Sonic, after 16 days, gets a signal from the TARDIS, and it materializes next to the Thames. The Doctor is told by Vastra about Hau, and how he has arrived through a portal from the 21th Century. The Doctor takes Hau with him into a newly regenerated interior, with interior doors, like the classic era. The Console room is much more spacious, with the console nearer to the right of the room, and a staircase leading upwards on the left, with multiple platforms between each flight of stairs and corridors on each platform. The Doctor then offers Hau to travel the universe with them, before being taken home. Episode 1: Numb Blood - Monsters/Aliens: The Dumbskulls Hau and the Doctor arrive in Chadderton, Greater Manchester, to face an alien threat with threatens humanity. They track the aliens to a basement in the Town Hall, where they run into a sixth former, Lillie. They tell them to just go about their day as normal, and that they are the caretakers there. The Doctor and Hau go into the basement and investigate the Alien Threat. However, Lillie decides to follow them, as they've never seen them both as Caretakers before. The Doctor and Hau realise the Basement is a timeship that lures time travellers into the basement. They try to leave, but run into Lillie again, and they get trapped inside the basement, and they are sent into the time vortex inside the basement. They enter a different room of the Basement, discovering someone else is down there. Suddenly, they are absorbed into the ground,- with harmless radioactive green slime replacing them. Episode 2: A Shot in the Dark - Monsters/Aliens: The Eaters of Light As the Doctor and their new friends investigate a forest with Agatha and John, the Doctor gets attacked by the Eaters of Light that roam the forest. Can the Doctor's new friends save them in time? Episode 3: Castle of the Weeping Angels - Monsters/Aliens: The Weeping Angels The Doctor takes Lillie and Howard to Torquay Abbey, until them and some other tourists are trapped inside, and under attack by the Weeping Angels. Episode 4: Poisoned Safety - Monsters/Aliens: The Serpents, Serpensortia, Judoon, The Peaceful Inventors As The Doctor meets Elio, Lillie's friend, they are taken to Inventia, where a segregation of Serpent People and Inventors is going underway. The TARDIS team meet the most wanted Serpent, Serpensortia, as the Judoon undergo with the erradication of the Serpents! Episode 5: A Cure for Peace - Monsters/Aliens: The Serpents, Serpensortia, Judoon, The Peaceful Inventors The Doctor must stop a rebellion and an onslaught, but is it too late for everyone, and can the Judoon be persuaded so easily? Episode 6: Offworld - Monsters/Aliens: The Spectraltooth Lillie comes home one day to discover her house a complete wreck and her mother missing. When the Doctor, Howard, Elio and herself arrive, they discover a portal to the Nether Universe, where beings known as Nether Beasts reside there. They must travel through a new dimension to find the missing. Episode 7: The Train that Never Was - Monsters/Aliens: The Dark Horde Elio and Lillie board a train in the London Underground until the train becomes empty and the Dark Horde scavange the train. To survive, Elio and Lillie must save themselves without the Doctor being there. Episode 8: Day of the Ice Warriors - Monster/Aliens: Ice Warriors On the surface of Saturn, a Spacecraft is found in the year 3012, and as the Doctor and Howard arrive, a group of Ice Warriors awaken. Episode 9: Blood of the Haemovores - Monsters/Aliens: Haemovores The Doctor attempts to go to a planet where people can survive intense heats, however a solar storm stops them from going. They then go to the Church from the Curse of Fenric, and a Haemovore rises from the sea 30 years after the Seventh Doctor's visit. The Haemovore begins to convert residents into Haemovores, and the surviving remnants of Fenric create the being, and they possess the vicar of the church. The Haemovore Invasion begins on Earth once more. Meanwhile, a woman called Miss Wright runs A Charitable Earth, and hears news of the Doctor's return. She gets her backpack and jacket on, and meets the Doctor again. This episode has the 7th Doctor's Titles and Theme in the opening and closing credits, with remastered sequences, and it also marked the return of Ace, played by Sophie Aldred (Miss Wright) Episode 10: Invasion from the Future - Monsters/Aliens: Cybermen The Doctor takes Howard, Elio and Lillie to Epelog, in the year 5155, but their visit is short-lived of awe when a group of Cybermen arrive, but why did they choose to come here? Episode 11: The Power of a Time Lord - Monsters Aliens: Time Lords, Valeyard, the Master, Rassilon As The Doctor attempts to take Lillie, Elio and Howard to the planet of Barcelona, the Doctor is summoned home to Gallifrey. The Doctor must seek help from multiple old friends and allies to discover where Gallifrey is, asking The Shadow Proclamation, the Malvadoriun, and even River Song. Eventually, the Doctor finds Gallifrey, and feels nostalgic as they return home. The Doctor is then greeted by Rassilon, played by Timothy Dalton again. The Doctor learns they have been attempting to create artificial regeneration energy, and have been experimenting with humans and other alien races to try and get them to be able to regenerate. However, each have failed, causing the subjects to burn out, and turn into ashes. They believe they have perfected the machine this time, and the Doctor is asked to examine the machine. They tell Rassilon that what they are trying to accomplish is impossible, however, after the Time War, Rassilon has gone almost completely insane, and believes they have perfected the device. They take Lillie, Elio and Howard into the machine, or the regeneration room, as they call it. The Doctor must attempt to turn the device off before they all die. A woman goes over to help the Doctor, and they both shut down the machine. This woman is later revealed to be the Master, who now goes by the name of Moon, after their time in the vault, and have changed their ways. Whilst this has been going on, Rassilon has gone to one of the planets in the constellation of Kasterboruous, and have taken a pendant with them. When they return, they show the Doctor the pendant. The pendant is the Valeyard, who has become a virus in order to survive, and resides in the pendant until someone wears it, so they can take over them. At the end, the machine has worked, as Lillie has gained the ability to regenerate.